


Parallels.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You and your friend have some car trouble, thankfully you break down near the town of Ambrose and are able to get a little help.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair/You, Lester Sinclair & You, Lester Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Parallels.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an ask for some Bo and Lester smut on tumblr, I know by my standards this isn't super kinky or out there but it was fun to write and long enough to justify throwing up here I suppose. Love those SINclair boys a lot and we always need more content with them! So again, feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all welcome, leave a comment here or shoot and ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out more requests for people. And as always thank you for reading and enjoy!

How did you get here again?

Let’s review, quickly.

Camping. Car trouble. A ride into town with a kind of funny if not a little weird guy (he seemed sweet really, just a little off.) Looking for help. Finding help. Finding him, damn was he attractive.

Would take a while to fix up your car apparently, your friend, known for getting bored easily and decided to go hang around with that guy, Lester, who drove you into town while you decided to stick a little closer to this alluring stranger, Bo.

So again.

How did you get here?

Bent over the hood of your car, in broad daylight, hooking up with said attractive stranger.

He was just so damn hot, and how he talked? God how could you not want to do whatever he asked with that voice. You had been flirting with him shamelessly ‘helping’ with him fixing up your car, it was hot out so you had a good excuse for your outfit but that still didn’t stop him from calling out how obscene your jean short shorts were. You were bent over to pick something up, had been flirting for a damn long time already, when you finally felt his hand on your ass, must have finally pushed him far enough, thank God for that.

“These shorts a yours are criminal.”

You let out a soft laugh before replying,

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Fuck those hands of his, it escalated surprisingly quickly after that, you kinda forgot where you were but this town did seem surprisingly empty at this time of day, if it was quick maybe you wouldn’t get caught.

Maybe.

Maybe if you weren’t currently having such a hard time keeping quiet, but how could you hold back when he was touching you like that?

His other hand joined the first as they roamed freely, one snaking around front, feeling you over the front of your shorts, the other one sliding up over your stomach, up to your chest, feeling you through your shirt, his chest pressed to your back. You were still slightly bent over when he undid your shorts with one hand and rough finger tips sliding in between your shorts and panties making you let out a soft moan. You pushed back against him and fuck he was hard, you ground back against him and soon there you were.

Bent over on your stomach, over the hood of your messed up car, shorts pulled down just far enough for him to fuck you. He was right over you, one hand up the front of your shirt and under your bra, other hand on your hip, grip hard, pulling you back as he drove forward into you. You were biting your bottom lip trying to stay quiet but once again he wasn’t making it easy, rough and quick, so damn hot you were sweating already and he was making it worse. You told him that you-

“Don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

-and that made me bark out a short laugh, hips stilling for a moment, a hard grind with him buried so deep inside you, fuck that stretch was good, as he said,

“Sure sugar. I believe you.”

The was he said it, saccharine and teasing, an edge of mocking to it made you clench down on him before another rough snap of his hips forward drew a moan from you. He tsk’d and murmured,

“Now are you tryin’ to get us caught?”

You let out a whimper and breathed your response,

“No.”

His hand finally left from under your shirt, sliding up over your neck, grip hard on your jaw, pulling you back the little bit closer to him, he leaned in and bit down before said low in your ear,

“Then shut up.”

\----

“I said shut up already.”

You certainly didn’t expect your day to turn out this way. You were camping with a close friend and when you woke up to find her car fucked up you were worried you’d be stranded in the middle of fucking no where in a state that you’ve never even visited before late alone lived in. It was a huge relief that rough looking pick up truck came by and mercifully provided you help in the form of a lift to the nearby town of Ambrose in hopes of getting your friends car fixed.

The guy who drove you in, Lester, was surprisingly nice, and sweet, you got the vibe that people didn’t listen to him much which was a little upsetting for you because he clearly had a lot to talk about, a lot he was passionate about. Problem was most people didn’t want to hear about animal bones or knives, you however liked how he talked about what he liked.

Once you were in town and found out it would be a long while before the car would be fixed you decided to leave your friend to hang out with this other man, Bo, that she oh so obviously was into. You chose to spend some time with Lester to get to know him a little better and he seemed really happy and thankful for that, didn’t seem like people would spend time with him much.

You asked him to show you around, take you somewhere he liked best in town, he showed you around a few places before you ultimately ended up sitting in the grass near the outskirts of town, still just talking.

You were holding his knife and turning it around in your hands as you listened to him. You weren’t 100% sure when you decided it but you had, it had been a while, he was nice, cute and you wanted to and that was reason enough.

So that is how you had ended up on top of him, straddling his lap and kissing him, he seemed a little surprised but after that initial moment of shock he was returning it tentatively and you lead him further. Guiding hands where you wanted them and he seemed so eager and ready to please and that was a turn on, the urgency and how it was a little sloppy and rushed was hot too. Soon you had your hands on him too, he was hard and leaking already when you first touched him, the muffled groan he let out against your neck was so good.

As much as you liked the sounds he was making and hearing him talk, you were still in semi-public, still were trying to be quiet, you hushed him, paused for a moment, hand gripping around his shaft and he would reply low and frantic,

“Okay, okay, don’ stop.”

You would continue and he would be good and would be quiet for about a minute before those sweet strained sounds were escaping his throat. When you lined him up and sunk down on him he had his arms tight around you, face buried in the space between your neck and shoulder to try and muffle his moans because fuck you felt so damn good to him.

You rode him like that, hands on his shoulders, so close together, the friction felt amazing like this, you were doing a much better job of keeping quiet than poor Lester was though, he just couldn’t help it,

“Shit tha-s, good fuc-”

You let out a breathy laugh, it was playful when you said it,

“I said shut up already.”

His grip tightened on you a little harder when he let out a low groan thrusting his hips up to meet you before mumbling,

“S’ harrrd.”

You chuckled and pulled back a little before leaning down to kiss him again, he cursed against your mouth, kiss sloppy for a moment before breaking it and you whispered,

“C’mon try. For me?”

Yeah he could do that.


End file.
